


The Almost... Plot... but then there was none!

by JCMaxwellyuy



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), starrish - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, M/M, PWP, Really nsfw, Uniform fetish?, Vouyerism, some sort of doing your boss' son kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMaxwellyuy/pseuds/JCMaxwellyuy
Summary: Stiles finds out he has a thing for having sex with supernatural beings. Who better to satisfy these cravings than the hotter than fire deputy and the grumpy werewolf that lives in the middle of a forest? OK, that's not an accurate description of what I've written, but it's close enough.





	The Almost... Plot... but then there was none!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've reached the point where I want other people to write the warnings and summaries of things for me. Because I'm so bad at it. And or damn lazy. 
> 
> So… was bored. Decided to write this thing. Just cuz' it feels like forever since I wrote... any sex scene. Also, yea don’t own any of the characters. And please practice safe, consensual sex. HUZZAH!

Derek Hale usually snuck into the Stilinski household, usually via Stiles’ bedroom window. In his defense, Scott did almost the same thing, though it wasn’t for Stiles’ house per say. It was summer vacation, and Stiles had come home from the FBI internship for a few weeks to see his dad. Derek decided to do a little home invasion like the old days and drove over to the Stilinski house, parking a block away so his car wasn’t visible, and jogged the rest of the way. Stiles’ jeep was parked in the driveway, the engine still warm, Derek noted as he scaled the side of the house to the familiar bedroom window. After sensing Stiles wasn’t in his old bedroom, Derek cleared the windowsill, trying not to make noise as he made his way out to the hallway. He listened, hearing two heartbeats coming from downstairs. But he didn’t expect to hear, nor smell, sounds of debauchery coming from the living room, which was visible from the top of the stairs.

Standing behind the back of the couch, Deputy Jordan Parrish was balls deep in his boss’s son. Stiles lay upside down, his back resting against the couch backrest as Parrish held his legs high in the air while shoving his thick, long, hard cock into Stiles’ ass in feverish thrusts. Stiles was completely naked, but Parrish still had parts of his uniform on, his pants only unbuttoned and shirt open. Derek quickly backed up from the stairs, his pants feeling tight as the smell of both mens’ arousals fill his nostrils. The sight of Stiles getting jackhammered and the moans coming from him was not the first thing Derek expected to see or hear after not seeing the guy for months. At all. And definitely not being fucked by boy scout by-the-book-guy Parrish. That being said, Derek had pegged Parrish to be one of those lovers who whispered sweet nothings while he made love to you, nothing like the raunchy, dirty things he could hear Parrish grunting at Stiles as he pounded into him. Maybe he was somewhat of a pervert, but Derek inched back, staying low to take another look.

Parrish was glancing at his phone, his dick still buried deep in Stiles.

“Shit, I gotta go! Stiles, I’m sorry but I...” Parrish grunted, his demeanor going back to polite and respectful.

“You close?” Stiles moaned, looking up at the sweaty deputy.

“Yeah. Sure you don’t mind?” Parrish asked, putting the phone down and pulling off the rest of his sweat-soaked shirt and tossing it on the floor.

“I don’t mind dude.” Stiles grinned, reaching his left hand dragging lazily against the deputy’s now exposed abs. “Finish up.”

“Fuck, you’re such a cum slut.” Parrish growled, renewing his grip on Stiles’ legs, forcing them apart further as he began thrusting in even harder than before. “Your slutty hole… it’s so fucking tight. You ready?”

“Fuck yes! Deputy P., give it to me.” Stiles moaned as Parrish pulled out, stroking his cock furiously. The first shot of his orgasm hit Stiles’ balls, before Parrish adjusted his aim and shot the remaining ropes of thick, white jizz into Stiles’ stretched, twitching, open hole. Panting heavily, the hellhound used his cockhead to push some of the cum that missed the intended target into Stiles’ hole and shoved it deep in with his length, eliciting an even more wanton moan from the younger male as he fucked his cum deeper into Stiles.

“Enjoying the show?” Parrish’s voice called out. “I know you’re there, Derek.”

Derek winced as a small whump followed by Stiles shouting. “WHAT?!”

Red faced, Derek came down the stairs. It was better to own up than to run in this case. Parrish gave him an amused look while Stiles had a deer in the headlights expression as he picked himself off the floor.

“Stiles. Parrish.” He said curtly. “Sorry, I…”

“Not to sound like a bother Derek, but could you help Stiles out? He hasn’t come yet and I gotta get back to work. High speed chase on the freeway.” Parrish cut him off, a twinkle in his eye as he tucked his spent dick back into his pants and reached for the discarded parts of his uniform. Derek stood dumbfounded and aroused as Parrish gave Stiles a sloppy kiss goodbye before running out the door while shrugging into his uniform.

“Hey Sourwolf.” Stiles greeted once Parrish had dashed out the door. “Uh…”

“Stiles, I know you’re in college and experimenting.” Derek said slowly as he sat down on the couch. “But really? Your dad is gonna kill Parrish when he finds out you’re the reason he’s late to these emergency calls, and that you’ve fucked on the couch.”

“Pppfffttt… Come on Derek. My dad doesn’t have your sense of smell… and we agreed to this. Parrish gave his consent. He’s gotten tested, the whole enchilada.” Stiles groaned reaching out to undo the buckle on Derek’s belt. “So close to a threesome. SO CLOSE! Anyway Derek, how was the show?”

“So fucking hot.” Derek growled as his erection sprung free from the confines of his pants.

“Glad you thought so.” Stiles grinned, his back sliding down the couch as he gave Derek’s erection a kitten lick. “So? Better than that questionable hotel sex?”

“Fucking on your dad’s couch? You have a lot of kinks.” Derek moaned as Stiles suddenly deep throated him. “Fuck Stiles.”

“Yes please?” Stiles said, batting his eyelashes as he came up for air.

“Couldn’t have waited till Parrish was off duty.” Derek mumbled, shucking his pants off as Stiles repositioned himself on the couch, gripping an armrest and offering his ass to Derek. After removing his shirt, Derek wasted no time; using Stiles’ spit on his dick, he forced his erection into Stiles’ ass. The younger male let out a loud moan. He’d been stretched and lubed up earlier from Parrish, but Derek’s dick was a slightly different beast.

“Just fuck me already.” Stiles whimpered as Derek steadied a hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. Derek started slow, pulling his cock out so only the head was in, and then pushing it back in. It was hot, watching Stiles’ hole take his cock, even hotter was the white fluid that started dripping out around his cock several thrusts later. Derek pulled Stiles’ body against his as he continued to fuck him as Parrish’s cum slowly dripped out and lubed up his cock more.

“How many loads?” Derek growled, judging from the amount of semen dripping out, Parrish had bred Stiles more than once.

“Three.” Stiles gasped as Derek slammed into him again. “He’s like a fucking cum geyser.”

“And you’re a cum dumpster.” Derek snarled, his fangs grazing Stiles’ neck.

“Only for you two.” Stiles choked out as the werewolf slammed into him at just the right angle, his own hand haphazardly stroking his dick. Derek growled, grabbing his smartphone and tapping a camera icon to record video, aiming it to capture a close up of his cock going deep into Stiles’ butt for a few minutes before he slowly pulled out. Stiles let out a loud moan of complaint.

“Gonna send this to Parrish.” Derek whispered to Stiles as he haphazardly propped the phone up against some books on the coffee table, making sure the lens was focused on the couch before sitting back down on the worn, now sweaty cushions. “Reverse cowboy Stiles. I want Parrish to see your face when you cum.”

Stiles nodded, grabbing Derek’s dick and holding it steady as he slowly impaled himself upon it. Moaning as he was filled up again, lowering himself as far down as he dared, while balancing himself on the couch.

“I got you.” Derek’s low voice in his ear made Stiles shudder, the werewolf’s hands on his hips, holding him steady as he slowly lifted himself up and rolled his hips back down on Derek’s length.

“Fuck!” Stiles’ eyes popped open. Derek let out a loud moan. The sensation was incredible. As soon as Stiles had gone down, a splash of cum leaked out of his ass and soaked his lap. Parrish’s jizz continued to leak out of Stiles each time the younger male went down on him. The phone made a strange alert sound, but the two men ignored it. Derek grunting as he took a firmer grip on Stiles’ hips to make sure the shorter male took his entire length into his hole.

CRASH.

Both of them froze as the books on the coffee table spilled over and the phone began floating in midair.

“Uh oh.” Mason’s voice cracked as he materialized out of thin air, Corey’s hands on his and Liam’s shoulders.

“Hi… guys.” Liam said sheepishly, Derek’s phone in his hands.

“What the hell!” Stiles cried, trying to close his legs and cover himself up. Derek snarled and would have stood up, except Stiles was still sitting on his dick.

“Umm… well. Uh? You were livestreaming?” Liam stuttered, gesturing at Derek’s phone. Stiles turned white.

“What do you mean ‘livestreaming’?” Derek asked, confused.

“Yea… your little sexcapade was being livestreamed to the pack group chat on messenger.” Mason said, face red. “We all got the alerts and… wow it was intense. Gave me a few ideas… but yea, we just turned it off.”

Stiles slid off Derek’s cock, a bit too fast, causing more cum to leak out on the floor. Liam’s eyes rolled back and the high school senior fainted.

“Derek!” Stiles hissed. “My dad is in the pack group chat. He’s going to kill us!”

“Did you not know you were …” Mason raised an eyebrow as he pried Derek’s phone from Liam’s hand and put it back on the table.

“Derek this is all your fault! Mason, quit your gawking. OH MY GOD MY DAD SAW ME HAVING SEX!” Stiles cried.

“Uh, Mason? Liam has a nosebleed.” Corey said from the floor.

“You might not want to read the responses.” Mason said as he helped Corey carry an unconscious Liam to the door. “OK, good luck. And tell Parrish to call me.”

When the door shut behind the 3 high schoolers, Derek pulled Stiles into his lap.

“Finish up in your room?”

“Oh my god, how… yea, we might as well.”

The End


End file.
